Tanya's human
by dragon5dragonblitz8
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old human girl from Alaska. there she met the Denali's at the age of 14 and quickly found out what they were. she wasn't scared though and even started to fall for Tanya and hard. one day they had to leave to deal with a problem but promised to come back when they've fixed it. Secrets will be revealed and bonds will be formed.
1. chaper 1

Lucy's POV

"Do you have to go Tanya" i ask whining

"Yes little one I do there's a huge issue in Ireland that we need to deal with" she responds frowing

"But I don't want you to go" I say sadly

"I know but I figured something may help when it gets rough for us" she says

"Like what" I ask curiously

"I have your favorite jacket that's covered in your scent and you have my favorite shirt that's covered in mine" she suggests

"Yeah because the scent of our mate calms us right" I ask

"Correct little one also I'll leave the house open to you" she says

"Thank you Tanya" I say hugging her tightly close to tears

"I'll be back soon as I can ok" she says running her fingers through my hair

"Ok hurry back please" I say choking back tears

"I will" she kisses my forehead and runs off

When I got to my little apartment I saw her shirt on my bed. Smiling I grabbed it and tightly held it before falling asleep thinking maybe I should just move into there house. I fall into a deep sleep not waking until my alarm goes off.

The next morning was hard for me. I remebered that she had to leave for a bit but I still had her number of I wanted to call her. Getting up slowly I had reached a decision to just move into there house. I grabbed the keys to my black 2003 ford mustang and head to the store to get boxes for moving. When I got back I started to pack my things up.

Sighing I look around my apartment one last time. I grab the last of my thinks and put them in the back of my car. All my other stuff was already at her, or I guess our now, house. Giving the key to the landlord I smile and say goodbye. Getting into my car I look back one last time before speeding off to my new house.


	2. chapter 2

I fell onto the couch exhausted. I had finally gotten all the boxes emptied and organized my stuff in mine and Tanya's room. Grinning to myself I couldn't believe I had actually done it, moved in. I closed my eyes and fell asleep when I woke up again the sun was starting to set.

Walking around the house I looked around. I looked more at the pictures and took some of the books from the library to read. Walking back to my room I noticed a new picture in Carmens room.

I curiously entered and picked it up. They all had golden eyes so they're clearly vampires. There's a tiny pixie like women who's smile is blinding, she's holding lots of shopping bags making me cringe. Next to her is some lanky guy who's trying to smile and has noodlish hair. Next is some Carmel haired women just bye looking at her I get a motherly vibe.

Next to her was a blonde guy. his hair was slicked back and he had a soft smile. After him was some buff guy with a goofy grin. He had his arm around a long haired blonde with a small smile. Last is a dark haired broody looking boy. He looks like he's never heard of a hair brush.

For some reason my gut told me he's not right. Something was wrong I couldn't tell what it was though. I decided to call Tanya and get some answers.

"Hey luce" she says answering

"Hey Tanya I have a question." I say

"Alright ask away" she says

"I came across this picture of more golden eyed vamps who are they" I ask

"Oh that's the cullens they're like our cousins. There's Alice the smallest. Jasper is her mate and the lanky guy. Then there's esme the mother figure and her mate carslile. Emmett is the strongest and his mate is Rosalie. Last is Edward he's kinda gloomy and has no mate" she explains

"Ok so where do they live" I ask

"Forks Washington why" she asks

"My gut tells me something's wrong with bed head" I answer

"Alright just be careful that town also has wolf shifters. I heard they've got bad tempers" she says sighing

"I will love don't worry. I'm on break so I'll head over there soon. How's Ireland" I ask

"Good but the problem is getting bigger." She responds

"Will you tell me the issue" I ask

"I will if you're in danger but I can't tell you otherwise." She says

"Alright just be careful please" I say

"I always am" with that she hangs up

I put the phone down and go to my room to grab two weeks worth of stuff. Sighing I put it all in the trunk and then went to sleep. I'd leave in the morning, to Forks Washington.


	3. chapter 3

I woke up to the light shining in my eyes. Grogilly I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I yawn and stretch before getting up and getting ready. I would have a long drive to Washington.

Sighing I grab a bunch of food for the road trip and some camping gear. I wouldn't waste money on a hotel I'll ruff it if I need to. Looking at my phone the time said 10:30am. I grabed my keys and locked up the house. I got in my car and immediately plugged my phone in so it won't die on me.

Hopping into my car I rev the engine and head out. I put on some music from my spotify playlist. I stopped to get gas a couple hours into Canada. It was horrible the cashier dude kept hitting on me and I almost punched him in his pimple covered face.

As it started to get dark I found a decent camping area to set up for the night. I grab my sleeping bag and pillow setting them up on the ground. I didn't bring a tent seeing as it'd only be one night. I also learned that tanyas scent keeps predators away so I wasn't worried.

I grabbed some sticks and grass and lit a fire. I grabbed one of those frozen burritos I had packed and cooked it. When I finished eating it I read a book getting through a couple chapters before feeling sleepy. I dog ear the page and put it back in the car. I lock it up and attach the keys to my pants. I get comfy and fall asleep for the night.

"Hello young one" I hear a voice say

I look around confused. All I see is this grayish room.

"Look down" the voice says

When I look down I jump back in shock. At my feet is a cat but it looks weird. It's got black fur but has weird red symbols on it. It had two tails with red flames on the end and little horns on it's head.

"What are you?" I ask curiously

"Why I'm a demon cat young one" it says

"Am I dreaming" I say

"No but you are asleep" it responds

"Why are you here then" I ask

"To gift you something" it says giving me a grin

"And what is that?" I ask skeptically

"To make you a cat demon as well but be able to switch between human and cat." It says

"What, why? Wait what's the catch" I say

"Your ears, tails and horns stay when human. The why is simple I need someone to pass these abilities on to before I go. Plus I'm sure you and your mate will enjoy the immortality." It says

"So because you're getting older I'm getting this gift. When does it take effect" I ask

"As soon as you reach your destination." It says

The cat starts to disappear and I try to get it to come back. I wake up with a start. Sighing I see that the sun is starting to rise. I pack everything up and head back on the road.


	4. chapter 4

Lucy's pov

I arrived at forks shortly after and decided to go for a hike. I came to a clearing and the bad feeling I had been getting got even worse. Standing there was a red eye and he was ranting to this poor human how he was doing her a favor. Something about killing her quickly instead of how this Victoria person would do it slowly.

I run and step in front of the girl glaring at the red eye. He seemed surprised for a second then he smirked evilly.

"Well another human to eat shows up it must be my lucky day." He says

"This human has a mate that would tear you apart if you touched me" I said sliding my hand in my pocket and speed dialing Tanya.

"Laurent she has nothing to do with it" says the girl

"Wait you're Laurent. Irinas supposed mate." I ask

"I used irina to get information she's nothing to me" he scoffs

"You bastard" I yell suddenly I feel pain and fire shoot through my body and next thing I know he's on fire and screaming.

"You don't fuck with my family" I say as he turns to ashes

"What are you" the girl asks

I turn around a bit surprised because I forgot she was there.

"Names Lucy and I think a demon cat if my recent dream was any indicator. So who are you and why'd the red eye try to kill you." I ask

"I'm Bella and because Victoria asked him to. Victoria blames me for her mate being killed because I was with Edward and his family killed him." She explains

"That explains the bad feeling I got. Let me guess they're gone." I ask

She just nods her head sadly. Then I hear a howl and I freeze.

"So Bella have you met the local shifters" I ask a bit nervous seeing as I look different now

"Uhm maybe" she says confused

I was glad I hadn't hung up yet just in case the shifters do something.

"The native kids. They're wolves so any that would behave differently around certian people" I say

She gets a look of realisation and the wolves decide to appear and try to attack me.

"Woah woah I haven't done anything wrong and no treaty was broken" I say putting my hands up

The russet wolf growls at me taking a step foward. And the black wolf snapped at him I guess he's the alpha.

"Can the alpha shift back so we can talk please." I ask

The black wolf grunted and went behind the treeline. A boy came back out with a tattoo and short black hair.

"What are you doing here" he spits out crossing his arms

"I should be asking you that actually because this isn't your territory it's the golden eyes" I snap back

"Whatever we're here to protect Bella" he says glaring

"Real good job of that uley you didn't even tell me what you guys were. In fact my friends abandoned me on your order." She says harshly

"Wow really she's right then. Hey the russet one seems in pain especially when I said golden eyes." I state

"He's fine" uley lies through his teeth

"Come here pup" i say to the russet wolf

"Stay right where you are Jacob" uley yells making him freeze

"I recognize this pain he's imprinted and you wouldn't let him see them because it's one of the golden eye right." I say angrily remembering what eleazer had told me about imprinting

"So what he's in my pack" uley barks

"Not anymore Jacob runs with me now until I reunite him with his mate."I say standing my ground

Jacob shifted back sobbing and saying thank you over and over. I shocked uley and the pack when this happened.

"What did you do" he roars

"Gave him his freedom from you" I say shocking them more, "he's no longer in your pack"


	5. chapter 5

Lucy's pov

Uley angrily left with the pack but not before telling me this isn't over and glaring harshly at poor Jacob. Sighing I run my fingers through my hair and take a minute to process what just happened.

"Jacob will you be able to return to your land to see any family" I ask concerned

"I don't think so..." he sadly replys

"It's fine I got an idea and it might help you as well. Bella can you take us to the culluns place in a bit" I ask

"Yeah sure" she says

I nod and pull my phone out and put it up to me ear.

"Hey Tanya." I say

" Lucy are you ok when I suddenly got called I was worried. Especially when you started talking to him." Tanya says panicky

"I'm fine but how's irina. I'm assuming she heard the French fuck." I ask

"She's pissed mainly." She says sighing

"Tell her I'm sorry that this happened. Also tell eleazer that when he returns I'll have brought a shifter friend with me. I assume he can tell him a lot and help." I say

"I will Lucy. Oh and Lucy something tells me we're gonna have a lot to talk about when I get back." She says

"Yeah we will but nothing bad I promise. I gotta go Tanya I love you." I say smiling

"I love you to Lucy and please be careful." She says hanging up

Sighing I turned back to both of them. It was clear that uley would try to fight us. I needed to train and I should be able to teach them a few things as well.

"Bella" I say

"Yeah" she responds

"Can you take us to the cullens old place" I ask

She saddens but nods and starts leading us there. I make sure Jake is behind her before pulling up the rear and watching our backs.

We got to the house, well more like mansion, pretty quickly. I could tell that both of them didn't want to go inside.

Bellas pov (something new)

When I stopped outside the house I was scared. I hadn't been here since my party.

"So why'd I bring you here" I ask sadly

"Well I'll be staying here and so will Jacob the scent of his mate should help for awhile" Lucy says

"How long will you be here" i ask fearful I'll be left alone again

"About a week and then we leave for Alaska" she says surprising me and Jacob

"We're going with you" he questions

"Of course you are and hopefully we'll be gone before Sam decides to fight. You'll have to claim your birth right eventually. First you'll need training" she says with a nod

"I'm really coming with" I ask doubtedly

"You are I've already made sure you're both registered at the same high school as me." She replys shocking us more

"why though" I mumbles looking down so my hair covers my eyes and tears.

"Because you're family not to mention I won't leave you alone with what's her face after you" she says

"How can I be family you just met me" I ask getting slightly angry

"A gut feeling and I've learned to always trust my gut. It lead me to my mate first and then eventually you two so I have no reason to doubt it" she says seriously

I nod silently not trusting my words. I feel someone hug me and I look up to see Lucy trying to comfort me. I didn't want to be left behind again. I untangledy self from Lucy's embrace taking a deep breath. I was ready to finally try and move on. I was ready to hopefully forget about Edward and put it all behind me. Taking another deep breath I open the door to the cullens abandoned house.


	6. chapter 6

Lucy's pov

Stepping into the house was weird. You could tell no one had been there for a few months. Sighing I turn to Jacob.

"Go find which room belongs to your mate Jacob. I'll go see your dad and get your stuff when the pack calms down a bit." I explain

Jacob quickly leaves and I turn to bella. She looks apprehensive and nervous to be here.

"I'm assuming you were with sex hair since he's supposedly the only unmated one" I ask

She nods then frowns looking confused.

"Supposedly?" She asks

"Yeah Jacob imprinted on one of them and who is the only one that didn't have a mate before coming here" I ask

"Edward. He...he lied to me and hurt Jacob in the process then" she whispers

I nod to confirm what she said. I felt bad that this happened to her. She deserves to find her true mate which will hopefully happen.

"Sadly yes and it's slowly killing Jacob that's why his scent should help him. Now I'm assuming the seer will look for you in the future but with me and him will block her visions. We have two weeks before school starts back up that gives us a week and a half to pack, say your goodbyes and hit the road." I explain

"Hey lucy, how do you know about vampires and shifters?" She asks

"I was 14 when I met my first vampire a brown haired red eye." I say sadly

Flashback

I was walking home from school with my best friend ayla. She was telling me about this boy she liked but didn't think she had a chance.

"I don't see why you just don't ask him." I said

" lu you don't understand. I can't just go up to him." She says exaggeratedly

I roll my eyes at that. She just wanted him to make the first move. Like in those old movies or whatever. When we got to her street we parted ways and I continued home. It was dark when I finally arrived home. I went inside and smelt my mom cooking dinner. Dad was watching the ball game and relaxing.

"Hey kiddo how was school?" He asks

"It was really fun we got this new student in class that ayla likes a lot." I say

"Oh is the boy nice" mom asks

"I think so but he seems shy" I respond

"Well it is a new school for him so maybe he's just nervous" she says

I nodded my head in agreement as she set up the table and called dad over to eat. We decided to watch the news before bed together. The news guy had said there had been some recent murders around town and that the suspect was still at large. When dad heard that he got up and locked everything loaded his shotgun and didn't let go.

I guess it was supposed to protect us if anything happened. We went to bed a little after nine. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I remembered hearing the gun go off. I quickly woke up and was terrified when I heard the screams. I quickly shoved some clothes in my school backpack and grabbed my hidden food and phone. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and another gunshot.

I couldn't leave through the front door. I opened my window and jumped out thankful we only hand a single story house. I heard yelling and I ran terrified dialing 911. I was to scared and out of breath to speak. I didn't know where I was but it appeared to he a clearing in the forest. I didn't realize how far I'd run to get away.

I heard a branch snap and I looked up terrified. I saw red eyes and I screamed bloody murder. A man stepped put of the shadows and grinned evilly. He had blood on him and my heart sank. I realized my family was dead and I was next.

Tearing up I turned to run to try and escape. Only to be yanked violently to the floor. Whimpering I looked up at the man and saw his fangs. It had made sense then the red eyes, the blood, the speed and strength. Movies couldn't prepare me for the real thing, a vampire. It was then I met my blonde goddess who saved me from death and took me in.

Flashback end

"What happened" she asked

"He killed my family and my mate saved me before he took my life as well." I say sadly

A/n~ there's a little back story on Lucy and how she came into the world of the supernatural I hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to RR.


	7. chapter 7

Bella's pov

After I heard lucy tell me her story i felt bad. She had a bad past but now she seems mostly okay plus her new found abilities seem kick ass. Sighing I pull out my phone I'll need to call Charlie and try to explain this to him. I look upstairs sadly hearing Jake's whimpers of pain and sadness. I couldn't believe Edward would do what he did. Then again I remember Edward getting really tense before and after I would go to the res.

At the time I thought I was because he didn't like me being there. Now that I think about it though I was always with Jacob so it must've been his scent since they're mates.

Jacob's POV

I lay in Edward's bed whimpering his scent was there but it was dull. He clearly left a few months ago. I remember helping sam find bells in the woods and to hear her mutter he's gone over and over again broke me. First my mate knowingly dates my friend when he knows we're mates. Then he shattered hers and my heart but leaving her in the woods and then leaving state and me.

I sit up when I notice a new scent in the room. I look at the door and see lucy.

"Hey Jake how are you holding up" she asked

"Good I guess, thanks for breaking me from the pack" I respond

"It's no problem your my pack now and I look out for everyone in my pack. We'll find him and make him regret what he did. The pain will turn to anger and my and bella will help you out with this. When we get to alaska though I must warn you I live with vampires. They're taking care of something at the moment but they'll be back soon. I explain more on the drive over so you and bella can both hear it." She explains

"You'll help" I ask sadly

"Of course I will that's what friends do now get some sleep and soak as much of his scent in as you can before we have to leave." Lucy responds sadly smiling

Nodding I close my eyes as I hear her go downstairs. I fall asleep shortly after that with a lot on my mind.

Bella's POV

"We can just go over there you know and talk to him, your dad." I hear lucy say

"What do you mean I can't just pull him into this world" I say panicking

"He was the moment you started dating Edward and befriended jacob." She states

I look down sadly and tear up. She was right being around them put charlie in danger. Maybe it should be time for me to finally tell him the truth before I leave forever. I feel someone hug me and look up to see lucy sadly smiling.

"He'll understand bella he's your father he won't turn his back on you. He loves you bella" she says softly

"He'll think I'm crazy he has no reason to believe me." I respond wiping my tears

"That's why imma go with you he cant deny what is standing in front of him" she says gesturing to her newly acquired tails, horns, ears and flames

"You'll need to learn to blend in you know lucy" I say chuckling a bit

"Theres a small smile if you want we can go tomorrow and bring Jacob if you'd like" she says smiling a bit

I nod in response I'd like that charlie would he skeptical and Jake could help. Sighing I go to an empty room that I know was never used by any of them and lay on the bed. I had a lot to think about especially with how I'll explain all of this and why I'm leaving.

Maybe...if I'm lucky I can get him to come with us, but he's stubborn and would probably think about staying to protect the town. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep after a bit i feel myself driving off and eventually i fall asleep. My dreams filled with blonde beauties i had never seen before.

**a/n: alright guys what do you think should charlie go with them or stay but be hiven the ability to protect people from the supernatural **


End file.
